Un Puente Duro de Cruzar
by HoneyNow
Summary: Traducción; "No, escuche, eso es un error" Dije, mi respiración cada vez más difícil de empujar por mi garganta. "Lo siento, no lo es" ¿Qué pasa cuando Leah descubre que está embarazada de Jacob? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Cullen y, más importante aún, Jacob?


**Un Puente Duro de Cruzar**

**Por DarkAngelz200  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Traducción; "No, escuche, esto tiene que ser un error" Dije, mi respiración haciéndose más difícil de empujar a través de mi garganta. "Lo siento, pero no lo es" ¿Qué pasa cuando Leah descubre que está embarazada con los hijos de Jacob? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Cullen y, más importante aún, Jacob?

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no es mío. La historia tampoco. La trama le pertenece a DarkAngelz200, yo sólo me acredito la traducción.

**Clasificado T** por la autora original.

-**  
><em>Leah Clearwater<em>**

—Leah, ¿Segura de que vas a estár bien? —preguntó mi hermano menor Seth por, quizá, la millonésima vez esa mañana. Suspiré con impaciencia.

—Seth, por última vez, y enserio quiero decir la última, estoy bien. Anda, sal con Jacob y los otros chicos. —le dije. ¡Dios! Actuaba más como una madre que la nuestra propia.

—Bueno, pero prométeme que llamarás si necesitas algo, ¿Sí?

Asentí con la cabeza, prefería hacer eso a tener que escucharlo toda la noche. Sonrió y salió de la casa.

Por fin algo de silencio.

La única razón de que Seth actuara de ese modo, era porque yo me había enfermado de la nada hacía algunas noches. No era nada muy grave, sólo vomitaba un montón y me sentía enferma. Algunos chicos incluso bromeaban con la idea de estaba embarazada. Todos nos reímos de eso, pues probablemente era algo que había comido o algo parecido; incluso siendo un licántropo, nunca puedes escapar de un estómago molesto. Confíen en mi, he estado con Seth en esa situación y espero nunca volver a ver lo que vi en ese tiempo.

Me acosté en el sofá viendo T.V., estaba algún tonto programa sobre hacer dinero. Trato o No Hay Trato se llamaba. Si a mi alguna vez me ofrecieran quince mil dólares, los tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque bueno, esa gente tenía que llenar treinta minutos con un montón de mierda, así que qué mas daba.

La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro cuando sentí el ácido ascender por mi garganta. Sabía lo que estaba por venir, así que corrí al baño a toda velocidad. alcancé el retrete justo a tiempo para que todo saliera de mi boca y cayera en la taza de porcelana. Por dios, eso estaba peor que antes. Quiero decir, que eso ya era una locura. Esa debía ser la tercera vez en ese día y sólo era la una de la tarde. Cuando estuve segura de que había terminado, me incorporé.

Empecé a lavarme la cara, quitando el sudor que se aferraba a mi piel bronceada. Esto era raro. Nada que requiriera entrar en pánico, sin embargo. Es decir, no es como si eso no me hubiera pasado nunca antes. Créanme, tenía que ser la comida de Jacob. No sólo estaba sorprendida de que no hubiese quemado la cocina, si no también de que yo siguiera viva y no estuviera muerta ya por comer lo que había preparado.

Me estaba preocupando por nada. Esto pasaría pronto y yo podría regresar a mandar a todo el mundo justo como siempre, sin importarme absolutamente nada si corrían y regresaban a casa llorando. Nada estaba mal conmigo.

¿Cierto?

_**Jacob Black  
><strong>_

Por fin vislumbré a Seth caminando hacia mi casa. Justo a tiempo, fue todo lo que pude pensar.

Corrí hacia el, sólo tenía que preguntárle al pobre chico que pasaba.

—Entonces Seth, ¿Cómo sigue Leah? —pregunté, mintras caminábamos hacia mi casa donde Embry y Quil nos esperaban.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No está mejor. De hecho, ha empeorado. —replicó, y me sentí mal por Leah. Sí, acabo de decir que me sentí mal por Leah la Perra Clearwater. Esto no era normal.

—Creí que los licántropos no podían enfermarse. —mencionó Embry, frunciendo el ceño. Su comentario me hizo pensar.

—Seth, ¿Seguro que está bien? —pregunté de nuevo, esta vez la preocupación se desbordaba de mis palabras. Intercambié miradas incómodas con Embry y Quil, algo estaba pasando. Leah, siendo Leah, no nos lo diría, así que tendríamos que esperar a que se le diera la gana decirnos que carajo estaba mal con ella.

—¿Quizá encontró su primer cabello gris? —sugirió Quil bromeando. Todos nos reímos, sabíamos que ninguno querría estar cerca de ella cuando ese día llegara.

—Seth, hombre, ¿estás seguro? porque nosotros podríamos ir a tu casa y joderla hasta que nos diga la verdad. —ofrecí, aunque eso sería sólo para nuestra propia diversión.

—Sí que te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, dándome con el puño en el brazo. Fingí estar extremadamente adolorido por el golpe. Sí, quizá estábamos quejándonos de algo que probablemente no necesitara que nos preocupáramos en absoluto. Es decir, la vieja Leah perra estaría de regreso en un día o dos, gritándonos hasta que los oídos nos sangraran.

**_Leah Clearwater  
><em>**

—Enserio, Em, estoy bien. —informé por teléfono a mi prima.

—Leah, por favor, sólo inténtalo. Por mí, ¿sí? —preguntó, en una vos a la que no podía negarme.

—Em... por favor, no me hagas usar esa cosa. Sólo será un gran desperdicio de mi tiempo y el tuyo. Tiempo que deberías estar pasando relajada ya que estás embarazada —le dije. Sí, estaba embarazada. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta justo después de que Sam y ella regresaran de su luna de miel. Pero, ¿acaso eso la detenía de preocuparse de sobremanera por mí? No.

—Entonces ven a mi casa. Estoy sola y esto está muy vacío sólo conmigo aquí. —me rogó. Rodé los ojos, ella era familia y como la gente dice, la sangre es más pesada que el agua.

—Bien, estaré ahi en diez o veinte minutos, pero no usaré una de esas cosas, ¿Quedó claro? —le advertí, y dijo que estaba bien. Me puse un suéter y me dirigí a la casa de Sam y Emily.

Estaba bien y no necesitaba de un estúpido aparato para que me lo confirmara.

* * *

><p><em>*-* Terminé. No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy de que la autora me haya dejado traducirlo. Le mandé un MP y me respondió en seguida :3 Espero que les guste taaanto como a mí, la historia en sí ya va muy avanzada, es por eso que trataré de traducir y actualizar lo más rápido posible.<em>

_Actualizaré en unos dos o tres días, depende de qué tan ocupada este y de qué tanto quieran ustedes que actualice. _

_Así que dejen un review si les ha gustado :3 Sé que la autora original apreciará muchísimo que su fic guste en otro idioma. _

_Además, el link al perfil de la autora está en mi perfil, por si quieren leer esta historia (y otras, ¡es una escritora fabulosa!) de su invención en inglés. _

_-Bree(:  
><em>


End file.
